


What Do You Have To Lose?

by KingParadise



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Naruto, Oblivion - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gore, Lots of neck slicing, Love Triangles, Lust, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Violence, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingParadise/pseuds/KingParadise
Summary: Monami is happy in her place in life and will do anything to keep it that way. After assassinating the wrong person from the wrong group, her world is slowly turned upside down. Monami has to find out ways to cope to prevent her from falling off the brink of insanity.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Do You Have To Lose?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mashup between Naruto & Skyrim. My two favorite things in the world. I do not own any of these characters or story lines. The main character is simply one of my own. I combined these two worlds because why not. Enjoy!

Character intro:

Name: Monami Arnora  
Age:19  
Characteristics:  
5’3  
Mid length straight burgundy/magenta mix hair  
Slim but in shape/curvy  
Olive skin  
Eye color: Left is green , right is blue (Green has the ability to see in darkness, blue is useless )  
Personality: Very charismatic! Being a traveler exposed her to many different people, she can get along with just about anybody. Along with her good looks and likeableness, she is liked or loved by everybody she meets. She also has a high tolerance for annoyance & is good at multitasking. She is also an ambivert. She can be loud when she wanted to and silent when she needed to, she is able to read the room very well.

Occupation:High ranking member of the Dark Brotherhood (Ninja Assassin)

Skills: Fire cannot burn her. She is an expert in fire style & anything else that involves fire. She is also very stealthily & quick on her feet (ofc she is an assassin) She is also somewhat immortal.( She was a gift to one of the gods when she was a baby that we will discover later on)  
Clothing: She wears a short tight black fitted dress with long sleeves. It also has a mask cloth attached to hide her face. Regular sandals and fishnets on her thighs. Her choice of weapon is a custom made sword for close combat. Sometimes she switches it up and wear an all back pant jumper kind of outfit.

Backstory:  
She is an orphan because her parents disappeared mysteriously. When she was a genin she killed her sensei out of spite; not wanting to deal with the consequences she ran. The dark brotherhood then found her & said they’d take care of her & everything else. They then trained her for 5 years until she was old enough to do contracts. She caught on quick and became one of the smartest and deadliest assassins the brotherhood had ever had.

**************************

It was a windy night, the trees danced in the moonlight while Monami hopped through the branches. These nights where her favorite. Nothing sat still and the sounds from the wind made her work easier. She looked down at the paper; double checking the place and person she was ordered to kill.

If she successfully finished this contract, she would move up a rank. Each day she worked hard at maintaining her kill streak, she would work through many scenarios on how to kill faster and slicker.Even though, only been a full on member for a year and a half now; had already moved up 3 ranks. For some people it would take them years to move up from the first but Monami had dreams of becoming a leader at her organization. In desperality, she didn’t care who she was sent out to eliminate: women, men of any status, hell, she’d kill a baby. If Vicente wanted it done, shed do it. She had plans on how to make the Dark Brotherhood better, greater, stronger. In the meantime, she had a soul to take.

Arriving upon her destination, she eyed the tower up and down.

No signs of activity, maybe a light here and there. They must be asleep or getting ready for bed. She checked her watch. It was midnight. Most of her killing occurred during this time because she hated confrontation. It was always _Why me!???_ Or _Please don’t!!_ The swifter, the better.

Monami sighed and leaped towards the tower, her knowingly fate waiting.

She found an open window; crawling through then sliding on the wall to the ceiling. The red haired girl was able to disguise her chakra skillfully. Sliding on one side of the ceiling until she found the door to her victim.

She listened with her ear on the door. No movement. There was a slight light coming from underneath the door. She had to be very, very careful. Twisting the knob, there was a resistance, she had to picklock the door first.

When she finally heard the satisfying click, she slowly opened the door. On her knees she peered over to the body on the bed, a little candle flicking on the table side.

This was it. The best part of her job. She smirked to herself and closed the door behind her. She stood over the sleeping body thinking of multiple ways to end him. Monami then pulled out a kunai knife slowly hovering down over his neck.

Just one deep cut and its done. Moving the knife opposite of her; in one swift move about to nick his neck, the man opened his eyes. He grabbed her arm making her gasp. _Fuck_.

Monami hopped up on the bed sitting on the mans chest with her arm still in his hand. Pressing against her arm to switch a different hold on the knife so now the end point is aiming straight for his neck.

The man was sure stronger than her. He effortlessly pushed her off , causing her to fly back into the wall. She groaned and stood up; knife in her hand. She was sure to attract attention from the others in the building with all this noise. She had to act fast or else this was going to be a long night.

The man charged towards her screaming, “Who are you?! & why have you come here?!”  
Monami didn’t respond, instead she charged back and nimbly slipped through his legs; slicing both of his achilles tendon before she got up. She didn’t give him time to react so she kicked him in the back, his body going limp as he hit the wall with a hard thump.

Quickly she stabbed him in the back where his heart would be and then again in his neck before slicing its entirety. The man screamed as she pulled his hair, tilting his head to cut his larynx. She loved to hear the screams and gags of her victims but she couldn’t risk to be found out.

She smiled to herself. _You many have been stronger but Im faster_. She thought. 

She heard yelling from the other side of the door. Its time to go. Sometimes she had time to relish her work of art but she had to dip or else shed be some else’s.

The door slammed open just as she jumped out. The other two men seeing a lock of red hair out the window.

“Get back here you bitch!” One of them yelled.

Monami had to suppress her laugh and find a hiding spot quick. If she ran they’d sure catch her. She soon found nice big tree to hide until they gave up on the search.

***********************

The redhead knocked on the door waiting for a response. “Come in” A sedated voice swam through. She walked in to the den where her leader Vicente lived in. It was a spacious room with dark rocky walls and cement floor. There were no windows because they were underground but it benefited her Vampiric leader. Monami respected Vicente and as did he, when she first met him she was surprised that a Vampire still lived amongst the people. 

Vampires always got hate and to her knowledge there were groups focused on killing all of them. She wondered if they died out yet. 

Vicente was gentle and soft, not regarding his sharp fangs. He constantly praised Monami on her abilities, she could be mistaken but she was sure that she was his favorite student. 

He definitely was her favorite. She remembered all the times he trained and sparred with her. How fast and strong he was, she aspired to be like that. Like a Vampire. 

When the time came, Vicente did offer her his “gift”. To turn her into one of them to live and kill side by side. Monami promptly refused. She couldn’t live with the thought of having to avoid the sun for the rest of her life .She did not mind the survival off of blood as she was also ashamed to admit her bloodlust.Even though she was an assassin, there was a touch of guilt that clouded over her whenever she got a cut on her finger and she liked the taste of her own blood or when the blood of others squirted over her face and she was able to get a little taste. 

“Ah, warmest greetings to you” He said putting down a book. 

“The contract is done” Monami stared at Vicente. With his black long hair tied in a low ponytail; hair falling out from the front and his pale skin with glowing yellow eyes. For someone being 300 years old he looked like he didn’t age a bit.

“ Excellent! Unfortunately, I do not have any other contracts at this time. Please do come by at a later time, though Ive come to rely on your abilities, I do wish to give you the best but first come first serve” He foxily said. 

“Of course” Monami shyly smiled. Vicente threw a sack of coins at her, she caught them effortlessly and left. She tried not to bother Vicente even though she did care to talk to him a little longer. 

She walked down the hallway until she reached the main room with huge pillars on each side of the room. No one was here. Most of the members did their contracts at night as well. During the day everyone was asleep, there was always this weird traffic around the afternoon when people were waking up and others coming back from their destinations. Monami didn’t have the energy to train or paint. She wasn’t hungry yet either so maybe watching tv would be better. She sighed to herself, it would probably be best if she slept for now.   
  


*****************  
  


_There was commotion all around the room. The men talked and complained to each other over the recent event. The akatsuki was called to an emergency meeting. People chiming into each others conversations and accusations._

_“Does anyone know who did this?”_  
_One of the men asked._

_“No but I did see that it was a woman, dressed in all black” A man with a low rough voice stated._

_“Hmm… I don’t know what circumstances someone would have in order to kill one of us unless it was requested” The man with orange hair said. “But I will see what information I can obtain”_

_The akatsuki just lost a member. He was killed by a mysterious woman? Huh…_

_The men in the room continued to chatter loudly as the orange haired man thought to himself._

_I need to contact some allies, this is inexcusable._

_He tirelessly watched as his members were becoming distressed. If this one woman was able to eliminate one of his members. Would she come back for another? The state of affairs terrified the man, what is to come? The unrevealed cause for murder had to be stopped. Now._

**Author's Note:**

> Im taking a depression hiatus and rewriting everything except for the first chapter. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
